1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable remote controller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable remote controller for controlling a multimedia network device.
2. Description of Related Art
Rapid internet technological developments have made computer communication more convenient and faster. Therefore, communicating on the internet is becoming increasingly popular and important for both private and professional use.
Generally, a variety of electronic products, such as keyboard, microphone and speaker, are often used with several kinds of computer programs when talking or word chatting on the internet. As a result, electronic products for network communication have been rapidly developed to meet the growing needs. In the prior art, electronic products have improved for users. Improvements include wireless keyboards, wireless microphones and wireless speakers. These inventions enable for convenient communication via the internet. However, such products cannot save space to improve user convenience.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to solve problems with a multifunctional foldable remote controller with wireless keyboard, wireless microphone and wireless speaker functions. The device should be a remote controller to control multimedia network devices, so that space can be saved and users can improve the convenience when communicating on the internet.